witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Wraith
}}Sometimes witchers must put to rest ghosts who haunt the living. Wraiths appear near cemeteries or in homes they inhabited during their lives. They usually have no memories and are guided strictly by hatred towards the living. May they rest in peace. :"If you want to get rid of a wraith, you must first find its body. Try searching on unhallowed ground or in the corner of the cemetery where outlaws are buried. When you dig up the corpse, you will discover that it is not rotten and that there is blood on its lips. Pierce the corpse with an aspen stake, cut off the head and place it between the corpse's legs. To make certain that the wraith will never return, set the corpse on fire. One false step will mean your demise." Location * Vizima cemetery * Old manor catacombs * Druids' circle * 1 at Vran's Sarcophagus in Swamp cave Source * Specters, Wraiths, and the Damned * Physiologus * : The Book of Wraiths Notes * Wraith remains may contain ectoplasm but never death dust without the monsters' bestiary entry. * Gambling Ghost is the wraith of a dice player. He can be friendly. * A Restless Ghost, the quest given by Hildegard Zollstock, is about the wraith of her late husband. * The in-game journal entry seems to be talking about vampires rather than wraiths... * Contrary to the information provided on the right, Wraith's can be knocked down. Confirmed using Aard in Raven's Crypt. * With the King and Queen bomb, Wraith's can be scared with the result of paralysing. Confirmed using the bomb in the Catacomb of the Old Manor. Wraiths abound in the second installment of the game. They are first encountered in the burned down hospital in the forest outside of Flotsam. Many more can be found in and around Vergen. Specifically, in the dwarven catacombs and on the battlefield. In addition to the standard wraith featured in the journal entry, other wraith variants include the Aedirnian/Kaedweni soldier wraiths found exclusively in Chapter 2 and the Nilfgaardian soldier wraith featured in the Chapter 1 quest In the Claws of Madness. Unlike traditional wraiths, the variants will flail around when set on fire affording Geralt temporary respite while they are out of action. The Aedirnian/Kaedweni soldier wraith gives XP when killed up to level 23. Journal entry :The wraiths are not, as some claim, a projection of an inner fear. They are visible, tangible and dangerous on top of that. The priests teach that people who die suddenly, leaving this vale of tears with important tasks left unfinished, become such ghosts. So wraiths have their own aims. Sometimes they are unaware of them, but more often they aim to achieve them, not caring for the living. :The wraiths are always connected to the sites of their demise. They may protect their former homes, or they may seek vengeance. One may even find small groups of the wandering damned in crypts and catacombs or on battlefields. It is not true that they only appear at night. I can confirm, however, that one cannot communication with them, and that they have no fear of man or monster. :Wraiths hover just above the ground, so they move very swiftly. One should strike at them strongly and make ample use of Signs. As immaterial beings, they can appear and disappear at will. If the witcher swings his sword too slowly, giving the ghosts time to react, he might find himself striking nothing but air and then sense a quick riposte on his back. :Wraiths do not bleed, and common poisons cannot harm them. They are, however, susceptible to fire and of course to silver. The best means of fighting a wraith is the so called Specter Oil, which should be used to coat a silver blade. Wraiths are usually encountered at night, near cemeteries, catacombs and other such burial places, or else near the places that were important to them in life: abandoned homes, crumbling castles or forgotten bridges. Wraiths suffer endless, indescribable pain. Filled with anger and a sense of having been wronged, they both envy the living and brim with overwhelming hatred for them. Like other specters, they are immaterial, meaning they are not harmed by fire, poison or weapons designed to provoke bleeding. Bestiary entry : Finish all your business before you die. Bid your loved ones farewell. Write your will. Apologize to those you've wronged. Otherwise, you'll never truly leave this world. – Paule Vikar, peasant healer, advice to a dying man : Clerics and scholars are forever debating whether spirits do in fact journey to another world after death, one where eternal joy or suffering awaits. Both groups agree, however, on what happens to spirits who, for one reason or another, remain in our world after their body breathes its last: they transform into wraiths. To hear their mournful howls, one can surmise this is not a fate to be envied. : Wraiths are usually encountered at night, near cemeteries, catacombs and other such burial places, or else near the places that were important to them in life: abandoned homes, crumbling castles or forgotten bridges. : Wraiths suffer endless, indescribable pain. Filled with anger and a sense of having been wronged, they both envy the living and brim with overwhelming hatred for them. Like other specters, they are immaterial, meaning they are not harmed by fire, poison or weapons designed to provoke bleeding. : Wraiths can turn immaterial and are at times very difficult to wound. One can, however, force them to reassume a physical presence by trapping them with the Yrden Sign or by hitting them with slivers from a Moon Dust bomb. As with any such ghostly being, one should fight them using silver swords, preferably ones smeared with a thick coat of specter oil. Note as well that wraiths are particularly dangerous on moonless nights. Combat tactics Relatively fast melee fighters, wraiths can do serious damage if they get in close, and they can easily do so with their ability to teleport short distances. If they do teleport while they are somewhat close to Geralt, dodge in any direction away from the wraith. They like to teleport right next to their target and immediately start swinging, inflicting heavy damage in an instant if they catch you. A wraith attacks victims with sword in one hand, and a lantern in the other and they can use both instruments in a spinning attack consisting of three separate strikes that are hard to get out of. Fighting a group of wraiths makes it especially dangerous as Geralt can get seriously injured in an instant if caught within a flurry of wraiths slashing him simultaneously. Like other wraiths, these specters can turn incorporeal at any given time, rendering attacks from silver swords much less effective. One can, however, force them to re-assume a physical presence by trapping them with Yrden or by hitting them with a Moon Dust bomb. Take caution however that Moondust bombs only disable their ability to turn incorporeal, not their teleportation. Investing in Specter Oil is also a good strategy, as wraiths are rather difficult to hit and the oil helps make each successful strike count that much more. In also occure wraiths. * Eye: 1 * Shield: 3 Before Rolling: Become delayed. Successful Eye: Remove 1 Death from your sheet. Failed Shield: Suffer 1 Death. Gallery Bestiary_Wraith_full.png File:Tw1 concept Wraith.jpg|First game concept art File:Tw1 concept Wraith 2.jpg|First game final concept art File:Tw2 Wraith concept art.jpg|Second game concept art File:Tw2 Wraith render type 3.jpg|Wraith type one renders File:Tw2 Wraith render type 2.jpg|Wraith type two renders File:Tw2 Wraith render type 1.jpg|Wraith type three renders cs:Přelud de:Erscheinungen es:Aparición fr:Fantôme hu:Lidérc it:Wraith lt:Šmėkla pl:Upiór pt-br:Aparições ru:Призрак uk:Привид Category:Creatures Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher Chapter IV Category:The Witcher Chapter V Category:The Witcher Epilogue Category:The Witcher bestiary Category:The Witcher 2 bestiary Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter II Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter I Category:The Witcher 3 bestiary Category:The Witcher Role-Playing Game bestiary